


Blue is a warm Color

by r0binmon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic, Malec, so soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0binmon/pseuds/r0binmon
Summary: Thank you for reading ♥





	Blue is a warm Color

The first time Alec saw Magnus doing magic he thought the swirling blue flames were cold, even freezing, uncomfortable and something he wanted to avoid. Maybe it was the way Magnus used it or maybe it was just the color that kept him away.

The second time he was more impressed than being averse to it. There was this spark in Magnus that got him. The movement of his hands, the look on his face and this naturalness he used the magic with.

The third time he saw him using magic it wasn't those blue sparks. It was red and strong and fiery. It was dangerous and lethal to anyone who would come closer.

It was that time when Alec understood and his thinking started changing but he had yet to find out what his magic really meant.  
Magnus noticed the look on Alec's face. He could see the interest in what he was doing and the curiosity. He realized there was this shiver when he used magic in front of Alec. And he loved it.  
Getting this kind of attention for his magic was completely new to him.

To Alec magic was something foreign. It wasn't like he didn't know it existed. But being closer to someone who actually used it was different than just knowing and slowly he started thinking more and more about how it would feel. Was it cold or warm? Would it hurt to touch the blue shimmer? Would there be some thing to feel in the first place? He wanted to find out but it never was the right time to ask and also, could he even ask without sounding like a complete fool?

 

It wasn't until after a mission that he was standing in front of Magnus, having some bruises. When reaching for his stele it was Magnus stopping him.  
“I got this,” he said softly. Soft blue flames emerged from Magnus' hand, sparking and shimmering. Carefully he ran it over Alec's face, the wounds healing instantly. And Alec, he felt like he had never felt before. The magic was incredibly warm and soothing. It was so gentle and let shivers run down his spine. He didn't even realize he held his breath until Magnus asked him to breathe again.

 

Alec was not just impressed by the magic of his beloved warlock. He was head over heels for it, for him. Now that he felt the energy running through Magnus' fingers his heart seemed to always skip a beat whenever Magnus used his powers. He could see the warmth, feel the warmth even if not touched by him. There were goosebumps all over his body and he was sure Magnus would notice it sooner or later.

And he did.

Sex wasn't just sex. It was touches. So many of them. Magnus caressed his body over and over again, and when he did, Alec was completely turning into a mess. He couldn't even moan anymore. Stutters and whines leaving his mouth and Magnus loved it. He loved the held back sighs, the fingers holding onto him, the little whimpers when he looked at Alec with his warlock eyes. He loved the shivers when he touched Alec – with or without magic, the Shadowhunter was like wax in his hands.  
But it was not only Alec who was just so sentient. It wasn't easy in the beginning since Magnus tried his best to hold back from everything like that. But with Alec it was impossible to do so. He completely lost control. With every thrust, every moan of Alec he lost it more and more, the magic sparking around his hands. When he reached for Alecs Hands the blue flames crawled around Alec's skin as well, making it tingle and his body heat up. It was always that moment when they lost it, holding to each other, embraced in a tight hug and the oh so soft and gentle flames wrapped around them.

The emotions Magnus made Alec feel, also changed his way of thinking. Magnus' magic never had been cold. It hadn't be painful and never been something to keep away from.  
It was strong but soft. It was beautiful and endearing. It was loving.  
And it was fire and ice at the same time.  
Blue is a warm color after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
